She
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Summary : Tiba-tiba dilamar orang tidak dikenal? Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kaget begitu Naruto muncul dan memintanya jadi istri.../ NaruxFemSasu.
1. Chapter 1

She

Prologue

By Daniaypr

Pair : Naruto x FemSasuke

Genre : Romance, Drama ( Mungkin) Dll.

Summary : Tiba-tiba dilamar orang tidak dikenal? Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kaget begitu Naruto muncul dan memintanya jadi istri...

* * *

Tak ada lagi yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain tetap berusaha untuk bernapas secara normal saat telinganya menangkap suara berat namun rendah itu kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Menikahlah denganku, kumohon.."

Dihadapannya berlutut seorang pria dengan kisaran usia selisih 10 tahun lebih muda dengannya. Dengan tangan yang mengenggam sebuket bunga lili putih kesukaannya.

Gadis itu tak bisa berpikir. Kepalanya kosong. Dunia mendadak menjadi asing untuknya.

"Kau pasti bercanda.." katanya parau, setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

Ia ingin sekali menghentikan waktu saat melihat pria itu membuka mulutnya dan dengan tegas berkata, "Tidak. Aku tak pernah menjadikan pilihan hidupku sebagai lelucon."

Ini gila. Sungguh gila. Bagaimana mungkin situasi memaksanya untuk percaya bahwa ada seorang pria muda yang tak pernah dikenalnya sama sekali, tiba-tiba saja datang dan memohon untuk menikah dengannya? Siapa yang akan percaya pada hal tak masuk akal seperti ini?

Gadis yang akrab disapa Sasuke ini menjambak rambutnya sendiri agak kasar. Berharap pening dikepalanya akan hilang dan semua halusinasi ini akan segera hilang. Ini mungkin hanya efek kelelahan. Atau mungkin halusinasi ini muncul karna keinginan untuk segera menikah yang terus membuncah dalam kepalanya.

Usianya sudah lebih dari 30 tahun. Dan gadis itu belum pernah menikah sama sekali. Hubungan percintaannya bahkan selalu kandas ditengah jalan, tak pernah ada yang berjalan mulus. Perempuan mana yang akan tahan dengan hal itu?

Lalu Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berharap nanti saat membuka mata, maka yang ada dihadapannya bukan pria muda dan tampan tadi, melainkan setumpuk tugas yang harus dikerjakannya secepat mungkin. Untuk saat ini saja, Sasuke benar-benar merindukan tugasnya yang menumpuk, menggila.

Tapi harapannya sama sekali tak terkabul saat yang dilihatnya setelah membuka mata adalah wajah tampan dengan tatapan mata tegas namun sedikit gelisah, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. "oh, ayolah.. kumohon pergilah, kau mengganggu jam kerjaku!"

"jangan membual. ini hari liburmu." Pria itu menjawab cepat dan santai. Masih tetap berlutut seperti semula. "aku kesemutan, cepat jawab. Dan jawabannya harus 'yes!'" tambahnya disertai rengekan manja.

"kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?!" Sasuke menyembur. Gemas dengan tingkah bocah dihadapannya. Entah berapa usia Pemuda itu sebenarnya. Tapi pasti lebih muda dibanding dirinya.

"karna aku mencintaimu.." jawaban Pria itu membuat Sasuke semakin tak percaya. Dunia ini sudah gila, pikirnya.

"tapi kita tak saling kenal!" Sasuke menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya dilantai. Jika dalam hitungan detik pemuda ini tak juga pergi maka aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Pikirnya jahat.

"aku mengenalmu sejak lama. Dan kau juga mengenalku sejak lama, hanya saja kau.. melupakanku.." kata Pria itu. yang membuat Sasuke semakin kebingungan. Haruskah ia mempercayai ucapan Pria ini?

"kapan kita pernah berkenalan?"

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "menikahlah denganku, maka akan ku beritahu." Dan jawabannya kemudan malah membuat Sasuke kesulitan menarik napas. Kemana seluruh udara disekitarnya? Kenapa disini terasa sesak? Sasuke berteriak dalam hati.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum kembali bertanya dengan wajah sangar. "berhenti bermain-main denganku bocah! Berapa harga yang teman-temanmu janjikan untuk pertaruhan ini?!" habis sudah kesabaran yang ia punya. Anak zaman sekarang memang sudah gila.

"aku mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku, untuk menikah denganmu.."

Sasuke terdiam. Lama. Menatap pemuda tadi dengan keheranan.

"shit!"

.

.

.

Next or Stop?

Pendek? Maafyaa ini baru tester *nyengir*

A/N : ini fic buatan Author Daniaypr bukan buatan gua :v cuma bantu publish. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan klik Favorite...

 _ **A Zoldyck out...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**She**

Chapter 2 – Lamaran Pertama

By Daniaypr

Warn : alur maju-mundur, OOC, Absurd, Typo bertebaran.

Pair : Naruto x FemSasuke

 _27 April 2009_

 _Konoha Hospital_

" _G-gaara.. aku menyukaimu.."_

" _Gaara.. menikahlah denganku.."_

" _A-aku menyukaimu sejak lama, menikahlah denganku.."_

 _Mata dengan iris gelap itu membola. "Argh! Kenapa aku murahan sekali?!" raungnya frustasi. Sambil menghentakan dua kakinya pada lantai beralaskan marmer yang dipijaknya._

 _Sasuke mendesah berat. Gadis 27 tahun itu sudah hampir gila dengan perasaannya pada teman sejawatnya yang semakin membuncah._

 _Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai perawat di rumah sakit besar Konoha itu sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berlatih untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya di sudut tangga darurat, yang jarang dilewati orang. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Sasuke akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gaara-seorang perawat laki-laki yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama- yang disukainya sejak setahun yang lalu._

" _ayolah Sasuke.. berpikir!" katanya pada diri sendiri. Memaksa otaknya-yang tiba-tiba buntu- untuk berpikir keras. Memikirkan kalimat yang pas dan tak murahan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun juga tak bertele-tele._

" _Gaara.. aku menyukaimu sejak lama.." dia mengulang kalimat yang sama lagi. Sambil meremas tangannya yang bergetar karna gugup._

 _Diliriknya jam yang melingkari tangannya. Pukul 13:55. Waktu istirahatnya akan berakhir dalam 5 menit. Dan Sasuke belum bisa menemukan kalimat yang pas sama sekali. Sial._

 _Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, masa bodo dengan kalimat murahan. Yang penting ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya hari ini, atau tidak sama sekali. Gadis itu merapikan anak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah tangannya sendiri dan juga membenarkan letak kap diatas kepalanya. Ia masih tetap harus berpenampilan rapi dan cantik karna ini masih dalam jam kerja._

 _Sasuke kemudian memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, masih dengan mata tertutup. Lalu mengulang kembali kalimat yang sama untuk terakhir kali, sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat berlatihnya._

" _aku menyukaimu.. menikahlah denganku!" lalu membuang napas berat dan membuka mata dengan perlahan._

 _Setelahnya Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat menemukan seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning berdiri selangkah dihadapannya dengan wajah tak kalah kaget._

" _s-sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan terbata setelah akhirnya dapat menemukan suaranya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menghilang karna terlalu terkejut._

 _Ia berharap anak ini tak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi._

 _Sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rumah sakit yang besar dan luas ini, Naruto mengedarkan tatapannya pada segala arah. Mencari dua orang yang seharusnya berada dekat dengannya. Ia tersesat di antara banyaknya orang disini._

 _Pemuda dengan usia 18 tahun itu sedang pergi mengantar orang tuanya untuk melakukan tes kesehatan saat tiba-tiba ia terpisah dari mereka. dan sialnya, Naruto tak membawa ponsel untuk menghubungi orang tuanya._

 _Naruto sesekali menjambak rambut pirangnya pelan. Ia sungguh lelah dan penat mencari. Hingga tanpa sadar pemuda beriris biru laut itu berjalan menuju tangga darurat. Menitinya perlahan sambil terus bertanya dalam hati, 'aku dimana? Kenapa aku ingin berjalan kemari?'._

 _Entahlah, nalurinya terus berkata bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu jika terus berjalan menyurusi tangga ini. orang tuanya mungkin? Semoga bukan hal aneh yang ia temui nanti._

 _Naruto terus berjalan, tanpa tahu ia harus berhenti kapan dan dimana. Hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan pakain suster sedang berdiri disudut dengan membelakanginya._

 _Tubuh Naruto menegang. Ia merinding ketakutan. Mungkinkah itu.. hantu?_

 _Naruto ingin sekali berlari dan menjerit ketakutan. Tapi kakinya tak bisa ia gerakan untuk menjauh. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tetap berada disini._

 _Karna penasaran, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada suster itu. ia berjalan perlahan dan berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu langkah. Dalam diamnya, Naruto terus memperhatikan tubuh yang lebih pendek di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mendengar sosok itu bergumam tak jelas._

 _Ia hendak membuka suara saat tiba-tiba tubuh itu berputar menghadapnya, lalu ia dengan jelas mendengar, "aku menyukaimu.. menikahlah denganku!" Perawat itu mengucapkannya dengan cukup lantang dan dengan mata tertutup._

 _Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam kepala Naruto saat kelopak mata dihadapannya perlahan membuka adalah, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

 _Sosok yang ia kira hantu ternyata sangat cantik dan terlihat anggun. Matanya yang kelam seolah menyedotnya untuk tenggelam dalam perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba menyerbu dadanya._

 _Naruto terdiam, terkejut, kebingungan dan kepayahan mengatur detak jantungnya yang terus menggebu._

" _s-sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Perawat itu bertanya dengan terbata, ia pasti sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto tahu, bahwa pernyataan tadi bukanlah untuknya, tapi ia tetap merasa senang._

 _Takdir memang tak pernah bisa diduga. Siapa yang mengira bahwa hal yang akan ditemui oleh Naruto disini adalah cinta pertamanya?_

 _Masa bodo dengan selisih usia. Yang Naruto tahu hanya perawat itu sangat cantik dan ia jatuh cinta._

09 Agustus 2016

Konoha Hospital

Dibalik pintu bertuliskan _Ruang Dokter Jaga 24 jam_ terdapat seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi duduk dikursinya. Sebagian tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi dan kepalanya menengadah keatas, dengan mulut terbuka. Surai kuning lepeknya terlihat menggantung, bergerak hanya saat pemiliknya menarik napas. Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter muda itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Ini masih jam kerjanya, tapi ia kesulitan menahan rasa kantuknya. Bahkan suara ponselnya yang sejak tadi berderingpun tak cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga. Sungguh, bertugas selama 32 jam membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan seluruh tulang ditubuhnya. Pikirnya berlebihan.

Pintu yang tertutup rapat tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan cara yang cukup keras. Kali ini mampu mengusik tidur sang dokter muda.

"hei, Naruto!" suara bernada tinggi itu terdengar geram saat memanggil nama sang dokter muda.

Seorang wanita yang juga bersurai kuning, mengenakan jas dokter, berdiri berkacak pinggang menghadap Naruto. Menatap geram pada pemuda yang sedang menguap lebar dihadapannya.

"ini masih jam kerjamu! Cepat bangun, UGD kedatangan banyak pasien kecelakaan!" Tsunade kembali bersuara dengan nada menghentak. Memaksa Naruto untuk bergerak.

Naruto mendesah berat saat mendengar ucapan senior sekaligus Bibinya. Kapan ia punya waktu untuk istirahat?

"tunggu 5 menit.." Naruto berucap lesu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Tapi decakan sebal sang Bibi membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti. "pasien tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!" kata wanita separuh baya itu setengah meraung. Membuat Naruto ketakutan dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan melewatinya setelah meraih jasnya diatas meja.

"sungguh hari yang indah~" Naruto mendesah pelan sambil terus berlari menuju UGD dimana para pasien menunggunya. Padahal tadi ia sedang bermimpi indah. Dimimpinya, kembali diputar kejadian 7 tahun lalu. Kejadian bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, tugas mulia ini harus ia jalani dengan sepenuh hati. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengabdikan diri membantu setiap orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan medisnya.

Hari-harinya yang sangat sibuk sudah dimulai. Jangan harap akan ada waktu untuk bersantai apalagi liburan. Pikir Naruto.

"Dokter Naruto, disini!"

"Dokter tolong bantu Adik saya!"

"Dokter!"

"aargh!"

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n : cerita ini bukan terinspirasi dari webtoon MY PREWEDDING. Hanya kesalahan saat membuat summary. Terimakasih.


End file.
